


Angels And Demons

by deanandsam



Series: Telepathic Winchesters [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Dean in Hell, Dean's angel power, Gen, Purgatory, Sam Winchester's Wall, Sam's demon power, Sequel to Mind To Mind Heart To Heart, season six, telepathic brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: This is a follow-up to 'Mind To Mind, Heart To Heart.'Dean develops his new power, while Crowley and Castiel are still set on acquiring Sam's soul, needed to open the door to Purgatory.





	1. Chapter 1

Summary of the previous story.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Set in the second half of season six, after Sam gets his soul back.

Sam and Dean have developed a telepathic bond but have no clear idea of its origin.  
Castiel and Crowley are working together to open Purgatory in order to acquire soul energy to boost their power, energy needed especially by Castiel who wants to kill Raphael and take over Heaven.

To open the doors to Purgatory, Sam's unique soul is essential and the two C's tried to take it from him.  
Dean, fearing the danger to his brother's soul, somehow lets loose with a burst of what he would come to realise was angelic energy, disintegrates Cas and Crowley, although the boys are afraid only the vessels were damaged and not the beings inside.

Dean has decided to practise using this newly-acquired power as a defensive weapon against the united forces of Cas and Crowley and has encouraged an unwilling Sam to start using his demon-killing powers again too.

Eleanor Visyak has confided to Bobby much information about Purgatory, the most important fact being that there was a long-forgotten back door into that realm from both from Heaven and Hell.  
She herself had escaped through the passageway which led into Hell, and then out to Earth via a Devil's Gate.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Bobby Singer's  
_____________________  
Two weeks had passed since the boys' return to Sioux Falls from California, where Dean had first discovered his angelic power.

Initially, its use had left him, firstly unconscious, then practically as weak as a new born kitten, but with continuous exercising his body was starting to adapt.  
Now he could disintegrate pebbles one after another without catching a breath, much to the amusement of his younger brother who just shook his head at the glee on Dean's face as he took on the ‘big bad’ pebbles.

"Wow, Sam, this is awesome," Dean crowed as he blasted the little stones in rapid succession.  
"Yeah, those pebbles are pretty badass, Dude. Good job you're around to take them out before they rise up and attack us in mass," Sam declared.

"You're just jealous, Sammy-boy; my power is more awesome than yours," Dean grinned.

"You say that because it's never caused you any pain, Dean," his brother answered sadly.

§ Aw Sam, I'm sorry. I know what you went through with the blood addiction. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just an insensitive dick. §  
He sent an apologetic wave through their link which Sam acknowledged with a virtual nod.

"Well Dean, now we know that no pebble can resist you! We'll just have to hope it works on bigger targets too."  
"Yeah, it’s funny how things have been pretty quiet lately. Since we've been here nothing has cropped up on Bobby's radar at all. It's as if everything in the supernatural world is on hold; sort of like the calm before the storm."

"Fuck, Dean!" Sam scolded. "Don't tempt fate! I thought I was the only one in the family with visions."  
"Just sayin' Sam. I hope I'm wrong,"  
Dean didn't realise just how prophetic his words would be.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Castiel and Crowley. Hell.  
\---------------  
If the Winchesters had been able to peek into the Infernal Realm and more specifically, into Crowley's office, they'd have been hard put to recognise the angel and demon as they now appeared.

Their respective vessel and meat-suit had been disintegrated by the shockingly unexpected burst of energy that the older Winchester had let loose at them, and even though the two beings hadn't been killed, but only divested of their human camouflage, they'd been forced to withdraw to Hell to regroup.

Crowley had had no problem in repossessing another body for use as a temporary vessel but Castiel had found it more difficult, and in the end had simply taken one he already knew would be suitable, Claire Novak, Jimmy's daughter.

It was only short-term, of course, just until his own vessel was repaired by Crowley's minions. It would take time though; putting a human body together from the molecules up was no easy task!  
He felt a momentary pang for Clare's mother who would no doubt be upset by her daughter's disappearance but as soon as his own trench-coated vessel was ready he would restore the girl to her mother, unharmed.

Crowley was in a real stinker of a mood.  
Working with Castiel was not only demeaning for his demonic nature, but totally exasperating.  
If the bloody angel had killed the Winchesters when he’d told him to, by this time they’d already be in possession of the Purgatory souls.

Crowley knew his place, and what he was. He was King of Hell, a demon.  
He acted as a demon should, with all the evil he could drum up, but Cas was so friggin' annoying, forever wanting to justify his actions as being for the greater good, while nonetheless performing the same unworthy acts that Crowley did.

All this "spare the Winchesters" drivel was just to make Castiel feel at peace with whatever the angels qualified as a conscience.

Crowley snorted to himself; he couldn't see any moral ethics in the ripping out of the younger Winchester's soul from his body and destroying it in a spell to open Purgatory, as the angel was willing to do. But then what did he know, he was a demon after all!

Bullshit angels! Give him demons any day, even if they were more stupid than their own asses!

"Well, my dear, " simpered Crowley at the young female vessel sitting opposite him. "Now that our plans have been turned into crap by your little Winchester pets, I’d love to know what we're going to do to get Purgatory opened, more so now that Deano seems to have conjured up some sort of unexpected energy force."

"I would surmise it is some sort of angelic discharge from being designated as Michael's vessel, but as we are still alive, it can be no more annoying than a bee-sting. In any case this is just a minor setback," the young female voice continued. "We will try again to acquire Sam's soul and go ahead with our plan," Castiel said.

"Right, and just how do you propose to go about it now that the Winchesters will be on red alert. I doubt that asking nicely will make them turn over the soul," Crowley snarked sarcastically.

Castiel remained unperturbed. "There is only one thing that will make Sam consign his soul to us voluntarily and that is in exchange for Dean's life. They have always been each other's weaknesses and Sam will not hesitate if it is to save his brother. When we have his soul, we shall keep our part of the bargain and release Dean unharmed. He is still Michael's vessel, the "righteous man" and is not to be touched."

"Well, it's not hard to guess which of the Winchesters you lean towards, and at an educated guess, it's not Sammy!" smirked the demon.

"Sam was, is and always will be tainted with demon blood. He will remain forever an abomination and can in no way be compared to Dean," Castiel answered placidly not denying Crowley's observation.

"Right! That sounds like a terrific back-up plan," Crowley jeered. "It's a pity we've already had the Winchesters in our grasp twice now, yet Sam's soul is still firmly attached to his body.

Cas/Claire nodded his head." You are correct demon, but humans have a saying "third time lucky." This time we will not fail. I must have the Purgatory souls at all costs. Raphael cannot be allowed to rule Heaven and restart the Apocalypse."

Crowley let him ramble on. He didn't care what Castiel did with the souls once he got his hands on them; he was only interested in his share of the powerful energy.  
His momentary distraction was annulled when he caught the angel's words.

"…... so I will call Dean to me in this vessel and when he comes unsuspectingly to my aid, I will deliver him to Hell, where you will keep him suitably restrained. But do not hurt him or you will feel my wrath.  
I will then negotiate with Sam to exchange his brother's life for the voluntary surrender of his soul to me."

"Huh," sniffed the demon. "It might work; then again, it might not. My demon spies tell me they have been holed up in Singer's house for the last two weeks, but nothing supernatural can get through all the wards the old kisser has positioned around the house."

"That's as may be, but Dean is weak when presented with a child asking for aid. He will come if ‘Clare’ asks for his help," Castiel pointed out.

"Well, you thought the plan up, so you put it into practice. I'll go and prepare a nice holding cell in the depths of Hell for our golden boy in case your plan accidently works," Crowley grunted, stretching himself uncomfortably. He couldn't wait for his old meat-suit to be repaired. He’d grown fond of it!  
tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was totally immersed in the old western he was watching on Bobby's antediluvian TV, his booted feet plonked comfortably up on the low table, chewing blissfully on the popcorn and liquorice the older man had stocked up on from his shopping trip into Sioux Falls earlier in the day. 

Therefore, when his phone trilled right at the apex of the big shoot-out, Dean studiously tried to ignore it.

Sighing in frustration as the damn thing kept on ringing, he grudgingly pulled himself up and went to retrieve it from Bobby's desk where he’d placed it earlier.  
He put it to his ear, eyes still on the TV screen.

A young female voice addressed him. "Mr. Winchester? It's Claire."

Dean was momentarily baffled. He'd met more than one girl with that name on his travels but when she added her surname into the mix, he’d no trouble in recalling exactly who she was.  
Claire Novak, Jimmy's daughter, but why would she be calling him?  
Something must be wrong.

Castiel! His blood ran cold, maybe he’d harmed the mother and daughter in some way. The angel had gone off the deep end recently with all this Purgatory business, and who was to say what went through his head now, not that it had ever been easy to interpret what was going on in the emotionless angel's mind.

"Where did you get my number?" he asked. 

"My mom had it in her phone, Mr. Winchester.” Her voice was shaking. "There's something not right with my mom, she's different! I'm scared she's been taken over by one of those awful things that tried to kill us before.  
She's acting really strange and I'm frightened to stay in the house."

"Listen, Claire, is there nowhere you can go, a friend, a relative?"

"We've just moved here and I don't really know anybody yet. Can you come and check out my mom? I've been having terrible nightmares since…well…since Dad -since everything that happened with Dad, you know…"

Yeah, Dean did know and he felt sympathy for the poor girl.

"Where are you calling from, Claire? "he asked.

"We moved to Minneapolis."

Not too far from here, Dean mused  
"Listen, go back home, act normally. Go to your room and close yourself in. If your mom was gonna harm you, she’d already have done it, so I think you'll be okay for tonight. Send me your address and we can be there for tomorrow morning."

"Thank you so much and please, please, hurry."

 

He closed the communication just as Sam and Bobby entered the room. They’d both been down in the Panic room going over the notes Bobby had transcribed. It seemed Purgatory was filled with the most variegated bunch of monsters you could think of.  
All the creatures which had once been human and so in possession of a soul, had finished up there; vampires, shape-shifters, wendigos, rugaroux, skin-walkers, just to name a few.

According to Eleanor the souls remained in Purgatory, though at times there would be a tribune set up to judge souls which were meritorious of ascending to Heaven, or too evil even for Purgatory, and so banished to Hell.  
Usually only two or three of these monster souls were ever moved out of Purgatory at a time, either Up or Down, although she'd never been witness to this herself.

She’d also told Bobby exactly where the passageway was situated. She’d stumbled across it accidentally, without even knowing what she’d discovered.

 

"Was that the phone, Dean? Anyone I know?" Sam asked curiously, as the older man slipped it into his jean's pocket.

With a sigh, Dean braced himself. "You remember Claire, Sammy?"

He saw the blank look in Sam's eyes which he knew would quickly change when he added her surname. "Claire…?"  
"Novak," Dean specified.

"Novak, as in Cas…?"

"The very one," Dean nodded.

"And she wanted?" Sam's voice was hard. Anything that had to do with Cas wasn't on his happy list at the moment.  
"She says something might be wrong with her mother, supernatural wrong! Possession maybe," Dean shrugged.

"No, Dean!" Sam almost yelled. "We are not going anywhere near the Novak family. This could be a trap. No way, man!"  
"Calm down, Sammy. I'm not stupid."

Sam breathed again. He was afraid his impulsive brother would jump into the Impala and go off to rescue this latest damsel in distress.

"Fine, then we'll ignore the call," Sam declared with finality, waiting for Dean to agree; agreement that was not forthcoming.  
"Dean????"

"I've been thinking, Sammy," he began.  
"No, no, no, dude!" Sam interrupted, knowing that whatever his brother was going to say would not sit well with him.

"Listen, Sammy, we've been hiding away here for more than three weeks now, but we can't continue for ever. Sooner or later, we're gonna have to leave, or are you intending we bury ourselves in here till we’re old and grey, even assuming that Bobby would let us.”

Bobby kept quiet. He knew better than to get between the Winchesters when they were gonna have it out with one another.

Sam looked away from his brother and sighed heavily. Dean was right, they couldn't hide away for ever but the alternative was worse.  
They’d been lucky twice but if it happened again…...!

Dean remained silent, giving Sam a moment to think things through, knowing his brother's logical mind would come to the right conclusions.

"You're right, Dean. We can't stay here indefinitely, but we can't make ourselves easy prey for Crowley and Cas either."

Dean smiled. "Well, we'll just have to come up with a plan. We're stronger now. I've got my angel mojo going, and your demon banishing powers are as awesome as ever. We're not as defenceless as we once were.”

His little speech of encouragement only earned him a bitched expression from Sam.  
"The most your angel power can do is shatter rocks; you’d be great in a quarry! As for me, I can only take out one demon at a time, not an entire army!"

"I still think we should go and see what Claire wants, Sam. If she's telling the truth, we'll give her a hand and if it's a trap of some kind, we'll at least go in prepared. The angels can't track us because of the sigils on our ribs and we've covered the Impala with anti-angel wards, so we're safe enough inside her.  
What do you say, Bro?"

 

§ I don't know who's the bigger fool here Dean. You, for suggesting we walk into a potential trap or me for going along with it. §  
§ That's my boy, Sammy. I know you always respond well to my logic. §  
Dean chuckled at the exasperated expression on his sibling's face.

 

And so it was that a few hours later the Impala with its two passengers set out for Minneapolis, wondering just what they were driving into.  
They parked at the end of the street which Claire had given as her address.  
It was a typical middle class suburban area. At seven in the morning all was relatively quiet and Sam was still dozing restlessly in the passenger seat while Dean controlled the area with his binoculars.

The acute ringtone of Dean's phone brought Sam to full awareness, his eyes wary as his brother answered the call.  
"Claire, yeah, we're down the street from your house. You come out to us. "

"Dean, I've got a really bad feeling about this. let's just leave."

"Dude. We're here now. let's see what the kid has to say."

 

Before long, a rap on the passenger window announced Claire’s arrival. Sam slowly rolled it down. She started to thank them for coming, her eyes swollen as if she’d been crying.

After Dean had swept the area and verified she was alone, he opened the door and exited the Impala. 

All of a sudden, Sam yelled at him to get back in. He’d felt something off with the girl, but it was too late!  
Two demons appeared, latched on to Dean and disappeared into thin air, leaving Sam to stare at the empty space with horror.

He heard his brother's voice in his mind.  
§ You were right all along, Sammy. §

Sam blocked it out. He was sure that Dean wouldn't be harmed, at least for the moment, or they would’ve just killed him on the spot. He turned his attention to the girl.

"Sam." The voice coming from the young girl's throat had changed timbre and Sam had no problem in recognising it.  
"Cas."  
The angel couldn't take him, he couldn't enter the car because of the wards.

"Sam, I am sorry it had to come to this. You are both my friends, but you have to see that my goal is for the good of all, Raphael must…...!"

But Sam had had enough!  
"Screw you Cas! I'm fed up with your bleating. Give me back my brother. It's a good job you have a "special bond" with Dean for if you didn't, I'd hate to see what you'd do to him!  
Let me guess, you want my soul and you'll give him back unharmed! How much time do I have?"

"I will give you a reasonable time to think about it. One week, no longer. Rest assured Dean will be unharmed. He will still love you even without your soul. Sam."

"Know this Cas, if you hurt one hair of his head, soul or no soul, god or no god, you won't live to enjoy it."

Cas looked into Sam's eyes and he felt a chill run down his spine at the fierceness in their hazel depths.

"I will see you here in one week, Sam. I'll give you back Dean and you will surrender your soul voluntarily."  
He disappeared leaving Sam to reopen the link and reach out to his brother.

 

§ Dean, are you alright? Where have they taken you? §

Sam didn't bother to hide his concern and panic, flooding Dean’s mind with all of it.

§ I'm in Hell Sam. § His brother's tense voice came back through the link.


	3. Chapter 3

§ I'm in Hell, Sam. §

Sam could detect the underlying tremor in his brother's mind-voice, and he cursed vehemently.

Unlike himself, Dean had no wall holding his Hell memories at bay. His sibling remembered each and every one, though in typical Dean fashion he’d pushed them all down into the furthest reaches of his unconsciousness, burying them deep. But like seeds under the winter snow they were ready to germinate as soon as Dean let his guard down, and being back in Hell would no doubt melt the snow!

The younger Winchester had to get back to Bobby's and regroup. They had a week to come up with a plan to rescue Dean but if not, Dean was well worth Sam's tattered soul if ever it came down to the ultimate choice.

 

He opened his mind again to his brother.

§ Don't worry, Dean. We'll get you out. Just keep calm. Where exactly are you, bro? §  
Dean made a three-hundred and sixty-degree turn but all he saw was a bare room with four white walls, on which were written in tall red letters the words, Welcome to Hell...

§ I don’t know, Sammy. All I can see are white walls complete with a "Welcome to the Pit." §  
Sam was about to let out a sigh of relief when Dean continued.

§ Scratch that, Sam. The walls are becoming transparent and …. Oh fuck! Sammy, they're all around me. Nothing but souls, screaming and pleading; on racks, being tortured by demons and the ones nearest to me have all got Alastair's face…§ Dean's voice petered out almost to a sob.

§ Dean, man. Hang in there! Crowley's only trying to freak you out. It's all probably just an illusion. Don't you remember? I killed Alastair myself. There's no way it can be him! Dean, are you listening to me. Dean! § Panic was beginning to fill Sam at his brother's dismay.

There was no response from Dean for what seemed an eternity, but then his brother's voice came back calmer than before. § Thanks Sam. I guess all the memories just overwhelmed me for a moment, I'm okay now. §  
§ Right. That's good; that's good, Dean. § Sam tried to keep his voice calm and relaxed.

Just as Sam had recognised the fear in his big brother's voice, Dean had understood Sam's need to be reassured that he’d manage to stay strong, even with the sights and sounds of Hell all around him.  
§ Hey, Sasquatch. Don't worry. I'll be fine. I just needed a moment to pull myself together. It was a bit of a shock, that’s all. §

 

One more item to add to the long list of vengeance for what Crowley and Cas were doing to him and Dean, especially Dean!  
Sam felt a wall being erected around his heart to match the one in his head, though this time it wasn't to keep his Cage memories at bay, but to keep his normally altruistic sentiments from influencing the hate and resentment which now filled his heart towards the demon and the angel.

The Impala flew as if she had wings back to the scrapyard, even she seeming to understand that no time was to be lost in the effort to get her master back.

"They've got him, Bobby," were Sam's unembellished words as he swept through the front door like a hurricane on steroids  
"I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so! Where is he, the dumb-ass?"

"In Hell," was Sam's curt retort. He wasn't in the mood to be graceful.

"Well, the last time, Castiel made a real muck-up of keeping you both imprisoned, so this time round Crowley must'a got to direct things. How's Dean holding up?"

Bobby didn't have to be telepathic to interpret the look on Sam's face and he sighed. "Well, he'll just have to hang on until we get him out, that is supposing we can!"  
"Oh, we'll get him out, Bobby; even If I have to open a Devil's Gate and go drag him out myself!"  
"Right," Bobby smiled, thinking that Sam was joking, but the look on the Winchester's face was anything but ironic.

"You're foolin' around, aren't you Sam. You don't really mean that?"  
"I've never been more serious in my life, Bobby.”

"Okaay! Now Sam, calm down and let's take it slow. Just what happened when you went to meet Claire? Did she show up at all?"

"Oh, she came all right, only Cas was using her as a vessel, and my idiot big brother opened the car door and stepped out, like the most rookie of hunters. Two demons appeared and whisked him off to Hell, easy as you like," Sam finished off bitterly.  
"Huh, your brother always did have a soft spot for kids, maybe because he raised one himself."

Sam smiled sadly, recognising the truth in Bobby's words and knowing how little he’d understood at the time Dean's love and care for the child he had been.  
"Yeah. Anyhow, Cas gave me a week to think it over. If I let him take my soul, he'll bring Dean back safe and sound, otherwise..."

"Well kid, go on!"

"Uh, he didn't exactly say what would happen to Dean if I refused, but somehow that makes me even more scared for him," Sam finished off uncertainly.

"You didn't tell that friggin' angel about the back door into Purgatory from Heaven and from Hell? I thought you might have, seeing they took Dean." 

"He gave me a week, Bobby. Time enough to think up something else. I didn't want to give him our ace in the hand until we've tried every other way."

The older hunter nodded his agreement.

 

Sam turned his mind to his brother. He wanted to check in often on Dean, to offer him the only comfort he could at the moment.  
§ Dean, are you okay? §  
§It's a bit noisy, Sam but I'll manage. Don't worry about me. Use that big brain of yours to get me out of here! §

 

§ Dean. Thanks! §  
§ I'm not following you Sammy, although that's nothing new. Just why are you thanking me? §

Sam's emotions came through perfectly via the mind-link.  
§ Thanks for everything you've done for me, Dean. I never really understood just how much- when I was a kid, I mean! You were no more than one yourself and you looked after me like a mother. §

§ Oh God, kill me now! Sammy, I'm already in Hell. Please don't make it worse by putting me through one of your chick-flick moments. That just might be the finishing touch that'll send me right over the edge! §

§ Fine. But I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate it. § Sam finished off sombrely.

 

Dean quickly changed the subject. § So, have you and Bobby come up with anything yet? §

§ No, we're bouncing a few ideas around, but we'll get it, don't worry. §  
§ What did Cas say to you after I was gone? He wants your soul or he'll kill me. Is that it? §

§Yeah, something like that. He's given me a week to think about it. §

§ Sammy. Don't you dare! You hear me? You are not, and I repeat, because I know you’re hard of hearing when you want to be. You WILL NOT even think about doing what Cas asked. You get me, Sammy? Answer me. Tell me you’ll never do such a thing. §

 

§ I promise, Dean. If the worst comes to the worst, I'll tell Cas about the back doors into Purgatory. § 

Sam would happily give up his soul for his brother, but he knew how devastated Dean would be if his essence disappeared from existence, leaving him alone.

Now that Dean had made him promise, Sam wouldn't mention that option again, though he knew if it came to saving his brother, no promise would hold.  
He went to join Bobby in the library to study Eleanor's notes about Purgatory. They only had a week to get Dean back. There was no time to waste.  
tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was crouched miserably in the corner of the transparent room. If he kept his head fixed towards the floor, he’d at least be spared the sight of the mass torture going on around him.

 

§ Dean § His brother's voice came through their telepathic link. § You still with us, dude? §

§ Sam, you asked me that about two minutes ago. You're worse than a broody hen! I know you're worried, but if Crowley was going to kill me, he’d have done it by now. Cas gave you a week and we're only two days in; at least going by what you tell me, for down here months could've passed for all I know. They don't have clocks hanging on the wall, just souls § he sent back bitterly.

§ I'll get back to you later, Sam. It's visiting time at the Zoo. Crowley's just appeared; at least I think it's him because he's got himself a new updated model of meat-suit. I hope he's at least brought me some popcorn and peanuts! § Dean grunted as the demon appeared before him.  
§ Dean…. § Sam persisted.

§Get away, sasquatch! § Dean bitched fondly § before you start going all emo again. Concentrate on pulling me out of here. §

 

He blocked out his brother and lifted his head defiantly towards Crowley.  
"Is that really you in there Crowley? I see you've traded in your old meat-suit for a newer model," he smirked, remembering his surprise and satisfaction when he'd blasted the original to kingdom come.

"A shame. I was really fond of my old suit, Deano," Crowley sighed. "But no big, I've got a team of demons putting it back together molecule by molecule, so it'll soon be as good as new! That of your angel buddy too, if you're interested. He doesn't seem to like being a girl!  
Just how did you pull off that little trick, by the way? I always thought you were the normal one in your brother show. I have to say you Winchester boys are full of surprises.  
Castiel thinks you are two defenceless little humans, but I don't make that mistake. You've caught me unawares too often. I won't ever underestimate you again!"

"By the way," Dean declared offhand. "I thought that when you disappeared, Hell got a new King, or Queen in this case?"

"You mean that conniving bitch, Meg. She thought she'd step into my shoes but her reign was the shortest on record. As soon as I showed my face, or my smoke I should say, they were all grovelling at my feet again. Demons are a little bit sexist you know," he whispered, bending forward towards Dean.  
"No politically correct down here. The more sins the better! " Crowley finished off, as if he was revealing some important secret.

Dean just grunted and stared at him as if he was a piece of crap.

"I'm sorry to see that being in Hell hasn't toned down your arrogance, Winchester," Crowley observed irritated. "If it wasn't for your angel buddy, your entrails would be decorating my walls out there, along with all the others."

Dean felt a shiver race down his spine at the words, but he wasn't about to let Crowley see it.  
"Ain't nothing you can do to me that hasn't been done before Crowley, so do your worst," he shrugged nonchalantly.

The demon smiled sarcastically.  
"I could torture your little Sammy right next to you and let you look on for all eternity. I bet that hasn't been done to you before, not with the real Moose anyway. Or I could pull down his wall and let his Cage memories turn him into a drivelling idiot who wouldn't recognise you ever again.  
Your brother is your weak spot, Deano. Everybody knows it, and he's the only thing that will really make you suffer. So, don't get too high and mighty with me or I'll make him pay for it.

Now then, down to business. Two days have passed Earth-side since your brother was given the ultimatum and there hasn't been a peep from him yet.  
Maybe he's just decided to abandon you here, eh, Dean? Could be you're not as important to him as he is to you? Underneath it all, he's maybe glad to get rid of his bossy big brother?"

Dean might once have paid heed to the words Crowley was spewing, for he’d always doubted himself and felt unworthy of being loved by anyone, including Sam, but since they'd shared this telepathic bond, there could be no doubting the sincerity of Sam's love and care for him, just as Sam was aware of Dean’s own infinite love for his little brother. So Crowley's words slipped away like water off a duck's back, but the demon continued unperturbed.

"Why don't you give Sam over to us? Just think what a great hunter you could be if you didn't have to worry about Baby Moose all the time. Without him, no angel or demon would have a hold over you. You'd be free to live the life you want, become the greatest hunter in history."

Dean just huffed incredulously at him.  
The relationship between him and Sam was their affair and no-one else's, and though Crowley's words had no power to affect him, the considerations the demon was making were so outlandish that they were laughable.  
Without Sam he was nothing, and Dean knew if he was ever asked to choose between Sam and his hunting life, then he would eternally choose Sam.

"Fuck, you're so boring Crowley! And your hospitality is nothing to write home about. You could have at least provided me with a chair!" Dean grimaced, changing the subject.

Crowley understood when he was being side-tracked and shrugged.  
"Suit yourself, Winchester. However, count yourself lucky that I'm a nice guy and I put you in this box, for it keeps you in the time-frame of Earth.  
It's isolated from the rest of Hell but that could always be changed and I could let you wander around in hell-time, giving you a few weeks of fun before your brother makes himself heard with his answer. See you around, Deano."  
And with that he disappeared.

Dean closed his eyes and rested the back of his head against the wall behind him.  
Although he'd put on a brave face with Crowley, he knew the stakes were still high.  
Well it was all up to Sam and Bobby now, for he was trussed up like a chicken down here, worse than some damsel in distress waiting to be rescued!

 

He opened the link to his brother. and as soon as he did, Sam's worried tones came through. It never ceased to amaze him how his brother's mind-voice seemed to take on the selfsame tones of his physical one.

§ Dean, are you okay. What did Crowley say? §

§ He talked a lot of shit, as usual, Sammy. I'm fine! §

§ Why didn't you keep our link open when you were talking to him? §  
§ Fuck, dude! I need to keep my wits about me when he's around. I don't need you asking if I'm okay every two seconds, § he grumbled, though the words were tinged with humour.

§ I'm…. just worried about you, down there by yourself…. §  
§ I get it, Sam, but I'm okay. Hey, some gossip for you. Meg didn't last more than a couple of days as Queen, before Crowley got his throne back. §

§ Is she in Hell? § Sam asked.

§ Crowley didn't say but I've a feeling she got away, otherwise he’d have been boasting of the punishment he was meting out to her. §

§ Maybe she's on Earth, then, § Sam mused.

§ You think she could come in useful, Sammy? §  
§ Well she does have a bone to pick with Crowley, so yeah, she might be. And she knows the layout of Hell, I'm reckoning, §

§ Sam, be careful. I don't want you to get hurt. You promised me you wouldn't give Cas your soul whatever happens, and I'm holding you to that. You hear me Sammy! §  
§ Yeah, loud and clear, Dean! I wonder if there's a volume button on this telepathic stuff 'cos you just about fried my mind there! §  
§ If you do anything stupid, it won't just be your mind that I fry, Sam. Remember that. §  
§ I will, Dean. § Sam replied, his brother's worry and caring for him coming through their link.

§ I'll get back to you later, Dean. §

Sam sighed as he broke the link with Dean. He had a hazy plan, but he still needed time to work on it. He fervently hoped the remaining five days would be enough.  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby's House.  
::::::::::::::::::::  
"How's your brother holding up down there?" Bobby asked, lifting his head from the ancient tome his weary eyes were immersed in.

"Uh," Sam huffed. "You know Dean. He always tries to put a brave face on it, but let's just say Hell isn't his favourite place. Too many bad memories."

"Right," was Bobby's gruff reply.

Bobby took the words to mean that the memories upsetting Dean were those of his own sufferings in Hell, but Sam was well aware it was the images of the torture which Dean himself had meted out that distressed him most.  
His big brother had never opened up to Bobby about that and it certainly wasn't Sam's place to say anything.

"He just got a visit from Crowley. Seems he had to take his old meat-suit to get fixed," Sam grinned, remembering how Dean had blasted it to kingdom come.  
"Yeah," Bobby replied. "I don't know who was more surprised, Crowley and Castiel or me and you."

"It also seems that Meg had the shortest reign on record and Dean thinks she must have managed to get away from Hell in one piece."  
"That so," Bobby mused. "She has a bone to pick with Crowley the size of a dinosaur's femur; perhaps she could prove useful. If she's on Earth she must have come through a Devil's Gate."

"Even if she did, I don't see us getting Dean out by storming Hell on our own!" Sam observed despondently. "We have to trick Crowley into bringing Dean back to Earth. If he's here we have more of a fighting chance of freeing him, but Hell is just too vast. We’d never find him."

"Well, you two idjits have your own homing devices implanted in your brains, so I doubt finding him would be a problem, but fightin' through hordes of demons might be a tad bothersome, " Bobby observed ironically. "Of course, you still got that demon power goin' for you, boy," he continued.

"Yeah, if they all line up like good little skittles, I could take them out one at a time but I doubt the demons would be so obliging," Sam sighed.

 

Bobby studied the young man sitting across from him.  
"I know it scares you son, but whether you want it or not, that power is part of you. You didn't ask for it; that ass-demon Azazel forced it on you but even though it was given with evil in mind, that doesn't mean that you can't use it for ‘Good’.

Sam felt his heart lift at the old hunter's words. He’d always regarded his power as a curse, an abomination.  
He looked into Bobby's eyes, trying to see if the words were only platitudes, but he saw the sincerity there.  
"You really mean that Bobby? You don't think I'm a freak?

"Sam, I set eyes on you for the first time in Dean's arms when he was no more than a snippet of a kid himself. You were the sweetest little tyke I'd ever seen. So no, I don't think you're a freak, son. I admire your strength of spirit.  
You boys had Heaven and Hell against you and I think you both did pretty well. Anyway, if you're a freak, your brother is too now, seeing that he's started throwin' angel balls around."

Sam stared at him in awe. "But I trusted Ruby and I let Lucifer out."

Bobby snorted. "You were told that killing Lilith would stop Lucifer from rising; you thought you were doin' the right thing. Dean wanted to kill her too, he just wanted to go another route that didn't include Ruby, but at the end of the day both you boys were out to kill Lilith because that's what the angels told you to do.  
If Lucifer got out, it was their fault for giving you the wrong info on purpose.  
Anyhow, I think you paid for any mistaken choices you might’ve made, kid.  
Thank God you got that wall in your head boy, for I can't begin to imagine what you must have suffered with Lucifer and Michael in the Cage!"

Sam's awe increased as he listened to the words. Bobby didn't blame him for what had happened!

If Sam had possessed the courage, he would’ve hugged Bobby there and then, but held back, not knowing how the crusty older man would react.  
"Thanks, Bobby. You don't know what it means to me to hear you say that," Sam declared sincerely, his eyes misting up.

"Boy, don't you dare go all lady parts on me now. Save that for your woobie brother when we get him out of Hell"  
Sam just nodded, the lump in his throat too big to get any more words out, and he turned back to the text he was reading, Bobby's words forever imprinted in his memory.  
:::::::::::::::::::  
§Sammy! What's going on up there? I can feel your sappiness coming through strong and clear. §

§It's nothing, Dean! Bobby and I were just going over various strategies to get you out, that's all. §

§Tell that to somebody who doesn't get to run around inside your head, Sammy! You've just had one of the biggest chick-flick moments on the planet. §

§Shut up, Dean! Just because we have this telepathic link doesn't mean that I have to share everything. It's a private conversation between me and Bobby and if you want to know what he said, you can ask him when you see him. §  
Sam answered more brusquely than he meant to, his emotions still scrambled by Bobby's words.

§ Okay, don't get you panties in a twist, Sam.§ Dean backtracked. § I didn't mean to pry. Get your big brain back to finding a way to get me out of here and I promise I won't interrupt your chick-flick moments ever again. §

§Dean…...! §

 

"Somethin' up with Dean?" Bobby asked.

"How did you know Dean was talking to me?" Sam asked, curious.

"Well when you stare off into space, it's kinda easy to understand you're listening to something. You gotta practice talking to your brother without giving in the eye to anyone around you."  
Sam nodded at Bobby's wise words. He’d be more careful.

"Dean's okay. He'd just like to get out of there as quickly as possible."  
"Yeah, can't blame him for that!" Bobby acknowledged.

:  
"What do you think, Bobby. Should we call on Meg?" Sam asked all of a sudden.

"Well, no harm in trying. At most I can send her back to Hell if she rubs me up the wrong way," Bobby answered crankily.  
Demons were not number one on Bobby's wish list and he had no qualms about sending Meg's ass back to Crowley, even if she had sort of' mellowed a bit since they’d first met; well if it was possible for a demon to mellow at all!

:::::::::  
Before long a tattered, broken figure appeared, as Meg was pulled into the Devil's trap in Bobby's living room.

"Well, you look as if you've been dragged backward through Hell," Bobby hypothesized, as he took in Meg's wretched appearance.

"If you've brought me here to gawk, you could just have left me where I was," she bitched.

"We know what happened Meg," Sam said, as he scraped away a sliver of the demon trap to let her out. "We need your help."

She huffed in disbelief. "I can hardly crawl and you think I can help you. You must really be grasping at straws!"

Sam lifted her off the floor and deposited her on Bobby's well-worn couch.  
He looked her over.  
"Nothing a little first aid won't take care of," he sentenced eventually. "I know you'll heal by yourself in time but there's no harm in getting you more comfortable." Sam remarked, while Meg looked at him as if he had actually grown the antlers of the moose that Crowley insisted on comparing him to.

"What's with the caring and sharing?" she snarked. "You must be really desperate if you're reduced to playing nursemaid to me, Winchester!"

"Dean's in Hell," Sam answered without more ado.  
Whatever Meg was expecting him to say, it certainly wasn't that.

"Well, I can see how that would ruffle your feathers, Sammy."  
"The name's Sam, not Sammy!"  
"Sorry," she snapped peevishly. "I forgot that only Deano gets to call you that!"

"Listen, Meg," Sam explained, drawing himself up to his full imposing height. "I summoned you here to see if you could help us and I'm willing to call a truce and treat you as I would any decent person, but if you prefer I can send your ass off back to Hell where I'm sure Crowley would be more than happy to see you, " Sam threatened, not having the time nor the inclination to play games with a demon.

He registered the fear in her eyes at his words.  
"Okay, then, big guy. Do your Florence Nightingale act and I'll give you a hand with Deano. I'm not sure exactly what I can do, but what the fuck, anything's better than going back to Crowley."  
Sam tilted his head in acceptance of their pact and set out to tend the worst of her wounds.

"Just how did you get out anyway? Through a Devil's Gate?" Bobby asked from the background.

"I still had some supporters in Hell even when Crowley came back, and they gave me a hand to get to an obscure Gate they’d been told about, though getting there was a bit of a battle as you can see.  
Ouch, that hurt, Winchester, " she yelled as Sam cleaned out and stitched a long puffy wound down the side of her face.

"So, this ‘obscure’ Devil's Gate. If one wanted, one could use it to get back into Hell?" Sam asked.

Meg looked at him as if he was crazy.  
"You're not thinking of taking a trip down under are you, Sam? I know the lengths you'd go to save your brother but getting yourself caught by Crowley isn't gonna do Dean any good."

"I wasn't thinking of getting caught, Meg. not if I have a guide to lead me through."  
"That must be the stupidest thing ever to come out of your mouth Sam, and I bet you Winchesters have top scores for stupid! You’d never make it in and out without being caught. The place is overrun with demons just in case you forgot. Anyway, there's nothing that would make me set foot back down there. I only got out by the skin of my teeth."

Sam stopped his ministrations and fixed her with a hostile stare.  
"Look, I'm not certain yet how to get Dean out, I just want to be sure you'll give me a hand if I need it. It might not mean going into Hell, so just calm down! I get that you don't want to go back; it's not number one on my to do list either. Deal?"

Meg nodded her head reluctantly. She was a demon, with all it entailed, but she’d never come across anyone as crazy as these Winchester brothers!  
tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Sam sighed as he reluctantly put down his book and rubbed his tired eyes. He was getting nowhere fast.

 

Although giving Castiel and Crowley his soul was not an option, he might have to end up giving them the location of the passageway Eleanor Visyak had used to get out of Purgatory.  
He would if there was no other way, because getting his brother back safely was the only thing that really mattered to him.

 

However, giving the two C's the information would mean letting them get their hands on the purgatory souls to boost up their powers, Castiel to defeat Raphael and Crowley to keep a firm hold against all-comers in Hell.  
Moreover, Crowley had already voiced his ambition to add Purgatory onto Hell doubling his "Real Estate," something that would surely upset the natural Heaven- Hell- Purgatory equilibrium.

 

He glanced over at the couch where Meg was asleep, her muffled breathing the only sound audible in the quiet room.

Just before Dean was taken, they’d been working on his recently discovered angel-blasting power but his brother hadn't been able to disintegrate anything bigger than a pebble and some very small rocks. To get full benefit from it, Dean would have to keep on practising, just as Sam had with his own.

Though Sam had discovered that his demon power was still latent inside him, he hadn't used it on a demon since Ruby's time.  
This might be good time to put in a little practice seeing that there was a demon not more than a couple of yards away, he mused.

 

He pushed back his chair and went over to the couch, putting a hand on Meg's shoulder to wake her. An unexpected shudder went through him as the memory of the pleasurable high the demon blood had given him spread through his body.  
He suddenly found himself wondering if Meg's blood would taste as good as Ruby's.

 

§ Sammy! § Dean's voice reverberated in his head. § What's going on with you? §  
Sam pulled his hand back as if it had been scorched and he found himself being scrutinized by Meg's eyes as she turned towards him. He felt the blood rushing to his face in a mix of guilt and embarrassment.

He’d believed he'd put the blood addiction behind him, yet as soon as he placed his hand on a demon, the whole experience came rushing back.

Fuck! Dean must have felt something through the link if he'd called out to him!

§ I'm fine, Dean, § he reassured his brother. § I can't explain right now 'cos Meg is looking right at me. I'll get back to you later. §  
§ You be sure to do that! I'm not going anywhere but I'd like to know what I felt just then. § Dean grunted back through the link.

 

"Sam," Meg smirked as she saw him standing over her. "I didn't know you cared!"  
"I don't!" Sam answered dryly. "I was just looking for a volunteer for a little experiment."  
"Mmm...! Sounds kinky!"  
Sam rolled his eyes. "Feeling better I see."

"I'm getting there. So, what do you want?"  
No point in beating about the bush, Sam thought to himself.

"I need to see if my power still works on a demon and get in a little practise. Can I try it out on you?" He tried to keep his expression as non-threatening as possible.  
A look of surprise came over her face." You still got the juice to pull demons, Winchester? I thought you'd lost it when Lucifer got his hands on you in the pit."  
Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I thought so too but it seems that it's still there. I'd never thought about it until now."

Meg looked suitably impressed. "Well, well, well, little Sammy isn't as helpless as he looks!" she chuckled.  
Sam held out his hand, as he used to do to focus his energy, and pulled at Meg's smoke.

"Hey," she yelled as the black cloud started to spiral its way out of her meat-suit’s mouth. "I didn't say you could do that." But before she’d even finished the phrase, her smoke was whirling around in the air obedient to Sam's will.

A familiar feeling of power swept through him.  
It had been one of the rushes that had accompanied the blood addiction.

 

§ Sammy, What the hell is going on with you! I'm getting these weird feelings washing over me. Care to explain? § Dean's thoughts abruptly interrupted Sam’s sensations and grounded him.  
Sam released his hold on Meg and she slithered back into her body. He looked at her as if she had turned into a poisonous snake and without another word made for the door:  
He ran between a row of cars, slumping down dejectedly onto one.

 

§ Dean...I tried pulling out Meg's smoke and it all came flooding back to me- all of it, including the rush I used to get.  
I don't think it's such a good idea to continue. I'd be better just pushing it back down and forgetting all about it. My demon power is tainted with evil, Dean, and nothing is ever going to change that! § Sam insisted wretchedly.

§ So, what I felt was the rush you used to get from the blood high? § Dean asked, everything becoming clear.  
§ It was a strange sensation, but to me it just felt like a powerful jolt, more like a sting by a gigantic wasp! § Dean continued.

§ You mean that you didn't receive any kind of rush from it like I did? Is that what you're saying? § Sam asked.  
§ Yeah. I suppose so. § Dean answered uncertainly.

§ When you spoke through the link, it stopped the blood lust completely. Your voice grounded me and I... ...§ A low-pitched sound behind him stopped Sam's conversation with his brother in mid-sentence, and as he turned to investigate whatever had made the noise, he found himself standing in Death's personal space.

"Sam," the being said, tilting its head in greeting. "How are you? It's nice to see your wall is still holding up!"  
Sam stood there, eyes wide. Whatever he’d expected, it certainly wasn't the Grim Reaper.

He stepped back, somehow finding oneself too close to the emaciated being wasn't that enticing.  
"What do you want?" Sam asked.

"Now, Sam. I just wanted to have a quiet conversation with you. I've met Dean many times but you and I have never really talked."  
He moved in closer to Sam who couldn't move back any further, his ass against the metal of an old car.

Death studied him and then took a step back. "You are not in awe of me as your brother is, Sam. I wonder why that is?"

"I...um...I suppose that once you've been dead as often as me and Dean have, death sort of loses its horror," Sam answered not knowing exactly what Death expected him to say.

Death nodded." I have a soft spot for Dean. He and I share a love for junk food and then, he makes me smile. Also, he is suitably respectful towards me, but I know very little of you Sam except that you do not seem to fear me. The only way I could make you do so is if I threaten Dean, am I correct?"

Sam felt the panic rising in his chest. "Why would you want to do that?" he asked alarmed. "Dean hasn't done anything to you."  
Death just stared with his cold eyes and nodded.

"I was curious to see if your love for Dean was a strong as his for you. I see that it is," he concluded enigmatically.  
"You two have upset the very foundations of the universe, dying and coming back to life multiple times, going against all the laws of God and Man, so I can only conclude that both of you are very special to my counterpart; wherever HE may be hiding out at the moment!  
Anyway, that is not why I am here." Death continued.

"I spoke to Dean about the souls and how important they were, and why am I NOT surprised that Sam Winchester's soul is the key to opening the doors of Purgatory? Wherever I go I find you two mixed up in something which should be way over your heads.  
However, when I retrieved your soul from the Cage, I saw how pure and white it was, even after all that it had been through and I suspected that there might be something more to the story. I have come to expect nothing less from you Winchesters." 

He sighed.

"But on the other hand, you do spice up my day!"

"Now, down to business. I have heard that Dean is being held in the pit as ransom for your soul. The two beings, Crowley and Castiel, want to open Purgatory and take in the monsters' souls. That can only finish in tragedy so I will give you a hand in stopping them."

Sam looked at him with disbelief. "You will? Why? What difference does it make to you?"

"Personally none, but such upheavals are not good for the stability of what God has designed and who knows what consequences all this tampering might cause."

"I can go with that. Sounds logical." Sam acknowledged. "So, will you go into Hell and get Dean out?"  
Death stared at him as if he was crazy, his cold eyes chilling the younger Winchester’s blood. Sam could understand why his big brother was wary of him.

"I have already been the messenger boy for Dean when I went into the Cage for your soul. Once is enough! If anyone can get Dean out, that would be you."

"Well you could've saved yourself the visit then, if you're not going to help me," Sam answered unsympathetically.

"Be careful, Sam," Death threatened. "You had better be a little more deferential or I may just let Dean stay where he is for all eternity. I hear he has a great future as a torturer."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be impolite. I'm just worried for Dean." Sam gulped, backtracking. He wasn't afraid of Death but there was no point in antagonizing him further.  
"That's better, Sam! Now I won't go into Hell but I can give YOU a hand to do so."

"I'm listening," Sam answered, wondering what was coming next.

"I can kill you," was the curt reply. "I can send your soul off to Hell and you can lead your brother out."

Sam turned his head to the side, rolled his eyes and laughed incredulously. "Right, great plan. Not only do I let you kill me but my soul walks into the lion's den. No thanks!"

He found Death right up in his face again. "You had best watch your manners, young man!"

"I'm sorry," Sam spluttered. " I just don't see how that would work."

Death took a step back.  
"Although your soul seems white and pure it is nevertheless tainted with demon blood. In other words, the inhabitants of Hell will not even notice it as you walk through. You were supposed to become King of Hell, and let me just remind you that it is theoretically still possible for you to do so. You couldn't be any worse than Crowley!"

Sam's eyes filled with pain and dismay.

"Why are you telling me this? It can't be true. I thought all that was in the past!"

"Is the Past ever really past, or does it continue to influence the Present and the Future, but I didn't come here to discuss philosophy, Sam. Do you want to get Dean out or not? Confer with your trucker-hatted friend and call me if you decide you’ll accept my help."

Sam found himself alone once again and he opened the link with Dean who was cursing and swearing at him for having cut him off.  
§ What the Hell, Sammy! Why did you shut me out? I thought something had happened to your skinny ass. §

§ I'm fine Dean! § Sam tried to calm his apprehensive big brother. § I just had a visit from an old friend of yours and I was sort of occupied. §  
§ WHO? §

§ Death. §

§What did he want? §  
§ He...wanted to give me a hand to get you out of Hell. § Sam began.

§ Did he say he would come in and get me? § Dean asked, relieved.

§ Not really. He ... ... offered to get me into Hell as a soul to lead you out. §

Sam waited for the explosion he knew would come through the link at his words, and he wasn't mistaken as Dean shouted and yelled all his displeasure at such an idea. Sam hung on to his head with both hands as Dean vented.

§ You finished now, Dean? § Sam asked when his brother eventually slowed down.

§ If you shut up and let me explain, I'll tell you exactly what Death said. §

§ I said NO, Sam! I'll listen but the answer is still no. I got myself into this mess by going out to Claire like an idiot. You warned me and I didn't listen. §

§ Shut up, Dean. Playing the blame game isn't going to get us anywhere. We can go over our mistakes another time! §

And he proceeded to tell Dean all that Death had said.


	7. Chapter 7

Uncharacteristically for him, Dean listened to Sam's explanation in complete silence.

§ Dean, what do you think? §  
§ I think it's the most idiotic, crappiest idea I’ve ever heard. It's not so much the soul part as Death probably wouldn't double-cross us anyway. If he wanted us dead, well…he is Death after all…...! So, killing us would be like swatting a fly for him, but you'd be walking into the lion's mouth.

If Crowley gets a whiff of you being in Hell, you're toast. And before you know it, the C's would've cashed in on the Purgatory souls and I would have lost a reckless, always ready to throw himself into danger, little brother. §

§ Dean… listen! § Sam's mind-voice insisted earnestly. § We don't know that Crowley and Cas will keep their word to let you go free even if they do get my soul. I mean, why should they? Crowley already has you in Hell. Once I'm gone, all he needs to do is to throw you into the flames and toast your ass till you become a demon like all the rest.  
At least this way we'll be going on the offensive. Doing something, instead of waiting for the axe to fall. Then if we go out, we go out together. §

§ Listen Sam, I don't mind going out, but if they use your soul to open Purgatory, you’ll no longer exist at all; you'll disappear from Creation.  
I'm not going to chance that!  
Just give them the location of the back door to Purgatory and let them do whatever the fuck they want. You and I have given enough! I'm not losing you, Sammy. You got that. If you do something stupid, I'll kill you myself! §

Sam sighed. There was nothing to say.  
If the situation was reversed he’d feel exactly the same, but the C's had made this close up and personal, and Sam didn't want to give them anything. He didn't want to surrender. This time he wanted to win!

§ I'll get back to you Dean. I'm gonna go and see what Bobby says. §  
§ Sammy, promise me you WILL NOT do anything without telling me first. You know you can be a secretive little bitch sometimes. §  
Sam heard the fear and affection in his brother's mind-voice and he solemnly promised what Dean had asked.

 

"Well, boy," Bobby drawled as Sam closed the front door behind him. "That cold Dakota air out there clear your mind any?"  
"I got a few things to tell you Bobby," Sam answered, nodding towards Meg. "In private."  
"Come on then, son. Ain't anywhere more private than downstairs."

 

Inside the panic room, Bobby pushed off his cap, scratched his head and replaced the tattered headgear.  
"You're intending go through with this, aren't you?" he grunted finally. "You're not asking my opinion."

Sam pursed his lips together. "I'm fed up with everything, Bobby. All these years, all the crap we've been handed out by these so called superior beings who haven't a crumb of humanity or pity in their bodies. They think about nothing else but their own agendas and how to get what they want.  
Dean and I, we've been through so much and yet they never leave us alone. They always want more and more!  
Then there’s no guarantee they'll let Dean go free. I don't want to take the chance."

"Okay, Sam. You always were a stubborn kid. What's the plan? I presume you've got one!"

"Well, not really," Sam grimaced, guessing what Bobby's comment would be. "I'll take Meg with me. She'll be my guide, and then once I'm in Hell, I'll just sort of play it by ear," Sam answered reluctantly.

"God save me from Winchesters. You two are gonna be the death of me," Bobby snorted. "Will Meg help you out? She's just after getting her ass out of Hell by the skin of her teeth. Don't think she'll care much for going back in."

Sam's face grew hard. "She either comes with me or I send her straight back to Hell anyway, gift-wrapped for Crowley."

Bobby studied the young man seated across from him and was suddenly glad he wasn't on the receiving end of Sam's anger. Maybe the kid would manage to get Dean out after all.  
"All right, Sam. Let's go see what her royal highness the ex-queen of Hell has to say."

 

Meg had plenty to say, all of it about not setting foot in the Pit ever again.

"Either you come voluntarily and lead me to Dean, or I send you back. It's up to you Meg. I can't promise, but I'll do all I can to pull you out with me and Dean if you collaborate."

"Apart from me, you do know that this is suicide, Sam?" Meg insisted. "There's no way you won't be recognised in Hell. As soon as you set foot in the place you'll be dragged off to Crowley."

"You just worry about getting me to Dean. I'll worry about being recognised. You told me you still had followers in Hell. That true?"

Meg nodded.

"Right, so we go tomorrow morning at dawn. Is this ‘out of the way’ Devil's Gate you came through far from here?"  
"No."  
"Okay then, tomorrow it is!" Sam declared before heading towards the stairs

He went upstairs to the room he shared with Dean, the same one they’d used since they were kids. Throwing himself down on the bed, he opened the link to his brother.  
§ Dean… §

§ You've decided to come in and get me haven't you Sammy? § 

There was no need for Sam to answer. Their telepathic link was instantaneous.  
§ There's nothing I can say to change your mind, is there? §

The question was rhetorical; Dean felt everything through the link.

The brothers let their minds entwine as they comforted one another, dropping off to sleep lulled in their mental embrace.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bobby stopped the car in the shade of the overhanging mountains, the faces of the Rushmore Memorial towering above them.

"Shit of a place for a Devil's Gate!" Bobby grouched as he set up the spell for calling Death.

Sam had been as irremovable this morning as he'd been the night before, and Bobby wasn't going to waste any more words on the matter.

Before long the gaunt figure of Death stood before them.  
"Sam. You have decided to go into Hell, then?" he asked, while Meg looked on in awe at the exchange.

"Yes," Sam answered curtly, any qualms he had were pushed way down; he was doing this for Dean and his own fear be damned.

"Come on Sam,' Bobby said gruffly. 'Get your ass in the Impala; there's no way I can drag your body in when you go downside."

Sam opened the back door of the car and stretched himself along the back seat, folding in his long legs.  
Bobby recited the spell to open the Devil's Gate while Death placed his hand on Sam's body.

 

A second later Sam was immersed in the sulphuric stink and red glow of Hell with Meg's smoke standing beside him. He looked down at himself. As far as he could see, he still had his earthly body.

"What do you see when you look at me Meg?" he asked, worried now that he would still look like Sam Winchester to any demons they might encounter.

"Don't worry, Sam" she snarked. "If I hadn't seen it myself, I wouldn't have believed it. Your soul looks as black as all the others in here. No one could ever tell that you're the goody-goody Sammy Winchester!"

Sam would brood about THAT fact later. Now they had to find Dean.

 

Four demons approached them furtively from a side tunnel.  
Sam huffed. "Don't tell me that four is the number of followers you had as queen, Meg. No wonder Crowley took back his throne as quickly."

"Demons are turncoats," she answered pissed. "As soon as Crowley showed his face they fawned all over him again!"

"Okay, we can debate demon loyalty another time. Lead me to Dean."

Meg conferred with the demons.  
"They've seen Dean. They can take us to him but we we'll need to be careful and keep to the back roads."

"Let's go," Sam ordered, indicating for Meg and her cronies to take the lead.

 

§ I'm in Dean. I'm coming, bro. §  
§ Be careful, Sammy. Be careful! §  
tbc  
________________________________________


	8. Chapter 8

The little group ploughed forward through the tunnels which wound their way around the outskirts of Hell; the moaning, screaming and pleading of the souls a never-ending litany in the background, accompanying their every step.

Sam had been in a place like this for one hundred and eighty years.   
He wondered just how resistant the wall in his head must be if it managed to block out the memories of similar tortures he himself had suffered at the hands of Lucifer.

 

Now and then there were cracks in the tunnel walls that gave on to the sight below, a boundless, dark, bowl-shaped area lit up by geysers of blazing fire, illuminating the terrible suffering of the souls stretched out on the racks.

 

"Is this all of Hell?" Sam asked, sickened by what he was seeing and hearing.  
"No," Meg replied, a shiver going through her. "Let's just say this is one of the better areas. There are countless other sectors which you should hope never to see, Winchester."  
Sam pushed everything to the back of his mind. It would do no good to give in to the terror which was threatening to paralyze him. He was here to get Dean out. He had to concentrate on that and nothing else.

 

"Your brother's at the other extremity of the cavern," Meg informed him after conferring with her demons. "In some sort of glass cage."  
Sam nodded. He already knew that.  
Dean had described it to him via their mind-link but he had to act as if it was news, for the only person who knew about their telepathic bond was Bobby and that's how it had to stay.

"Have you got a plan, Sam?" Meg snarked. "Or are you just thinking of walking up to the door and letting Dean out?"

"Actually, yeah! I’d planned on you and your loyalists causing a little diversion and letting me get to Dean but..." he sighed as he checked out the four demons standing beside her. "I'd hoped that there might have been a bigger number than this!"

"Well, handsome. This is what we got. We can always turn ourselves round and head back up to Earth," she answered pissed.

Sam squared his jaw. That wasn't an option. He had come this far and he wasn't going anywhere without Dean.  
"Well, we're just going to have to go with what we have," he replied resolutely.

He studied the pit below him through one of the cracks in the tunnel wall. In the distance, beyond the leaping flames, he could see the cube-shaped cell that Dean was being held in.

"Is there an exit from this tunnel near Dean's prison?" Sam asked the demons. 

"Yeah," one answered reluctantly, his loyalty to Meg the only thing keeping him from running off to save his ass. "There's an opening near to it. If you continue round you'll see it."

"Okay then. This is where we split up. You go down there and draw a little attention to yourselves, while I get Dean out."

Meg stared at him as if he was out of his mind.  
"Alright," she hissed. "That's it! I'm getting out of here. I always knew you Winchesters were crazy, but this! You expect me to go down there and get torn to pieces by a horde of pumped-up demons just to save your brother's ass. I said I would help you get him out but I never said I would commit suicide for him."

 

Sam puppied his eyes up to full intensity, having no idea if Meg would be in any way moved by his earnestness, as he practically begged.  
"Meg. It's the only way I'm gonna have a chance of getting him out. Please! I promise you'll never have anything to fear from Dean and me if you do this. You'll have us as allies for the rest of our lives."

He held her eyes with his own, praying she'd agree.

"Fine," she answered, much to Sam's complete surprise. "To think when I first met you, Winchester, I was gonna have some great fun ripping you to shreds. Look at me now, getting goofied by your woobie eyes, just like that stupid brother of yours!"

"Thanks, Meg," Sam said sincerely. "I won't forget."   
"Here take this," he added as he handed over the demon killing knife. "The demons might think twice about attacking if they know you can kill them. What about your friends here?"

She shrugged."They're no heroes but they are loyal to me, so they'll watch my back."

"Okay. Give me fifteen minutes to get around to the exit and then raise a little hell!" Sam quipped.  
This could well be his last moment of existence, just as well going out with a smile.

 

"What about you Sam? What happens when you run into demons without the knife?"  
"I don't need it, Meg," Sam replied, a grimace on his face, as he set off down the tunnel. "I can manage a few demons."

He hurried forward, his words to Meg had been bold and though he knew his demon killing power worked, he wasn't sure if he could manage to take out more than one demon at a time. Well, he'd soon find out!

::::::::::::::::::::::::

§ Sam! What's going on? § Dean's worried mind-voice flowed through him.

§ I'm nearly there, Dean. Meg's gonna cause a little diversion while I pull you out. §

§ How did you get her to agree? § Dean asked amazed that Meg would put her ass on the line for them.

§ Well, how do I get you to do things, Dean? § Sam sent back, humour tingeing his thoughts.

§ Don't tell me she fell for the eyes. Dude! You puppy-eyed a demon! § Dean replied awed. § We gotta bottle it up or something! §

Dean circled the cell impatiently, anxious for a glimpse of his brother, and he sighed in relief when he saw a familiar figure coming towards him, weaving his way through the torture racks which occupied all the available space outside his prison. Dean noticed how his little brother kept his eyes front, trying to ignore as much as possible the suffering around him.

Sam put his hand to the transparent wall. Dean lifted his own and placed it palm first against his brother's. They were together again.

Sam could see where the entrance to the cell was, something which had been invisible to Dean from the inside and he wrenched the door open.  
"Sammy," was all Dean managed to say as he pulled his brother into a rib-cracking hug while mentally entwining their thoughts and emotions.

 

At that precise moment uproar could be heard coming from across the torture chamber.  
§ That's Meg! Come on Dean, § Sam urged pulling away. § We got to get out of here now. §

They exited the cell only to find themselves confronted by a group of demons. "Where do you think you're taking him?" one asked.

"Crowley ordered me to bring Winchester to his office," Sam answered calmly, hoping desperately that they’d believe it and let him and Dean through.

"I never received any such order," the demon replied dubious. "I'll check with the King."

The last thing they needed was Crowley showing up and Sam didn't think twice as he held out his arm to channel his power. He quickly took out the first demon but the others were coming at him.

He felt Dean's hand on his shoulder as if to encourage him and he aimed for the nearest one. To his surprise the little group of demons shimmered out of existence simultaneously.  
Sam turned puzzled eyes on his brother. "What did you just do, Dean?"

"Nothing, dude." Dean answered, equally surprised, his green eyes wide. "I just thought how much I wanted to take out those sons of bitches and how I wanted you to blast them to kingdom come."

"Dean," Sam declared enthusiastically. "I don't know what you did but it upped my power to the nth degree. I took out all three as if they were peanuts. Come on! Let's get out of here before any more show up. We've got to help Meg. I promised her I'd do all I could to take her out with us."

Sam led the way back into the tunnel and the brothers hurried back to where Meg had gone down into the cavern.

"Sam, this is not a good idea. You must get out of here before Crowley shows up and gets his hands on the frigging soul that you're parading about so carelessly. I mean it's not as if Meg hasn't been in hell before. I don't want anything to happen to you Sammy," Dean said anxiously.

"Don't worry Dean. Just keep your hand on my shoulder and concentrate on killing all the demons around Meg and I'll do the rest." Sam replied reassuringly.  
Dean sighed and hoped that his stubborn little brother was right.

Meg had her back to the wall, her cronies behind her, as Sam and Dean came to stand at her side

§ Ready Dean § Sam asked through the mind-link.

§ Take it away, Sammy! § Dean sent back and Sam did. The power erupted from him, sending the whole first ring of demons into oblivion. Sam could feel the flux flowing through the hand Dean had on his shoulder, boosting up his own.   
The second row of demons fell back, fearful at what had happened to those in front, whilst Meg and her minions looked on, just as awed.

"Move out, Meg," Dean ordered as their little group backed towards he tunnels, the demons seemingly undecided whether to attack again or not.  
They entered the tunnel still walking backwards while Sam kept his eyes on the demons who were following them.

§ We gotta make a run for it Dean, § Sam sent out. § Before even more arrive. There's a right turn up ahead. When we get there, run like hell! §

"At the next bend, make a run for it Meg." Dean passed on to the demons hovering behind him.

Run like Hell is exactly what they did, falling through the Devil's Gate while the demons shrieked behind them. Bobby added his weight to the doors as they all pushed to close them against the assault, finally managing to bolt them down.

"Bobby."   
Dean greeted the smiling man while looking around anxiously for his brother. "Good to see you again, kid," Bobby grinned as he added. "Sam's in the Impala."

The older Winchester nodded and made his way to his Baby. He saw Sam stretched out on the back seat.  
"Sammy," he called as he leaned in, tapping him gently on the cheek. "You okay in there? "

Sam stirred, hearing the familiar voice.  
"M'fine, Dean." he answered drowsily. "When we came through the gate I felt myself being dragged back into my body and I must've passed out."

Dean held out a hand and Sam groggily pulled himself up, swinging his legs down over the seat on to the ground.  
:::::::::::::::

"I see that your little foray into Hell was successfully concluded. It's good to see you again, Dean," Death said, his voice causing the hairs on Dean's neck to rise.  
"I have to say you Winchesters never cease to amaze me."

He turned his attention to Sam.  
"All is well, I hope, Sam? Separating a soul from a body is a little traumatizing but nothing a good night's sleep won't mend. Did your wall hold up? I was a little worried that your jaunt through Hell might have chipped it. It's encouraging to know I do such good work.   
Now gentlemen, I'd like a little word with you if I may. I suppose this car is as good a place as any to talk." He proceeded to settle himself in the passenger seat.

Sam and Dean exchange puzzled glances.

"But…." Dean began.

"I said. Sit down, Dean!" Death ordered.  
Dean quickly complied, but Sam could have sworn that the Grim Reaper winked at him behind his brother's back.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

For once Dean didn't slide in happily behind the wheel. The thought of being close up and personal with Death didn't exactly fill him with anticipation, but he did as he was told.

Sam considered the entire affair to be overwhelmingly surreal. 

They’d been in the strangest of situations, but having a chat with Death inside the Impala was without doubt one of the most unusual. He stole a look through the rear window where Bobby, Meg and her little group of demons were standing staring.

Bobby had a worried expression on his face but the older hunter knew that if Death had wanted to hurt the boys they’d have been vulture meat by now, so he was willing to wait it out.

Death took a moment to savour the scene, the gaunt lines of his face showing no emotion whatsoever.  
He was aware of the terror he induced in the hearts of Men; he was Death after all, but he had a soft spot for Dean and it amused him to bait the child, enjoying the kaleidoscope of expressions which flitted across his face.

He felt the younger's eyes carefully studying him but there was no fear emanating from Sam; he wasn't in awe of him as Dean was.  
Death had held Sam's soul in his hands and had tasted its power; no wonder Crowley wanted to get his slimy hands on it.  
The silence in the car's interior was becoming heavy as two pairs of green eyes waited for Death to speak.

"First of all, congratulations on rescuing your brother. I wasn't quite sure if you could pull it off Sam, but I see that my doubts were unnecessary," Death began.

Sam just shrugged tiredly, and offered an eloquent bitch-face, causing Dean to stare at him in panic.  
"Sam, dude! What the Hell! You don't piss off Death!"

"He doesn't scare me, Dean. All he can do is kill us," Sam replied unfazed. "And we've been there, done that!"  
He caught Death's eyes with his own. "I HAD to get Dean out, and so I did. Dean would’ve done the same for me," he declared quietly.

Death inclined his head elegantly. "I don't doubt that for a moment. You two are the biggest troublemakers in the whole of existence with all your dying and coming back to life. In your crazy efforts to save one another you have upset the very foundations of Fate, Destiny and Creation!"

He refocused his attention on the older Winchester who seemed to shrink back a little under Death’s intense gaze.  
"Now Dean," he began. "I believe you have finally come to understand that you possess angelic power. I could have informed you myself, but it's better it happened spontaneously."

Dean grunted in surprise. "You're talking about the pebble-blasting stuff, I suppose?"  
For a moment he’d thought that Death was referring to his telepathic bond with Sam. NO-ONE had to know about that, it was theirs alone!

"I am," Death answered in his stiff formal manner. "It is of no surprise to me that it manifested itself when Sam was in danger."

Dean glanced back affectionately at his little brother.  
"You got that right, dude! It's my job, saving Sammy’s ass!"

Death watched as Sam returned his brother's smile, his eyes bright. And though he was a completely emotionless being, Death felt a little pang of something he couldn't quite decipher; but to any human it would have been synonymous with envy, envy for the loving caring bond these two brothers shared and which was clearly palpable even to a creature such as himself.  
He could never aspire to what the Winchesters were blessed with, for each individual had a function in the Universe and he was Death, plain and simple; feared but never to be loved.

"You do realise you haven't even scratched the surface of it yet, Dean. Your untapped power is far more formidable."  
Dean stared at him unbelievingly. "You're joking! It's only a little party trick, nothing like Sam's demon ass-kicking power."

"You are mistaken," Death droned on pedantically. "It's exactly like Sam's. As to the superior strength, Sam has just had more practice."

Death almost grinned inwardly as both brothers presented him with identical confused expressions on their faces, while simultaneously blurting out. "But why do we have them?"

"It's quite simple, young Winchesters. You were specifically crafted as vessels for two of Heaven's most powerful angels, Dean for Michael and Sam for Lucifer; all this in order to fulfil the prophesied Apocalypse.  
Good versus Evil, with a side helping of Earth's destruction, which didn't quite turn out as planned thanks to you two. Now Michael, Heaven's general and Lucifer, Hell's true ruler are currently twiddling their thumbs in the Cage."

"So, what? " Dean declared indifferently, while Sam waited silently for Death to continue.  
"So, " Death repeated. "This state of affairs cannot remain as they are. Someone has to take their places and that someone is you," he stated, his gaze lingering over the two startled brothers.

Sam was the first to find his voice. "You're joking, right!"

"I never joke," Death replied deadpan. "You are, what shall we say, the vice-presidents of both Michael and Lucifer and when the president goes down, the vice steps up."

Dean finally found his voice and any fear he might have felt at Death's presence was magically set aside. His eyes became two chips of green ice.  
"You and your amigos have messed with us long enough. What the hell more do you want? This is the crappiest thing I’ve ever heard! Get out of my car and tell whoever it is that sent you to leave us the hell alone! I don't care if the whole frigging world goes up in smoke, Sam and I have paid whatever debts we had to the full. We've done more than enough for the cause. Go find yourself some other poor jerk to torture."

"Dean," Sam huffed as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "It'll do no harm to let him finish."

§ You're crazy. Sam. We shouldn't even listen to any of this junk. §  
§ The more info we have, the better we can defend ourselves. § Sam sent back.

The displeasure on Dean's face showed just what he thought of that idea, but his logical little brother had a point. Know your enemy, the better to defeat him!

Death had remained as still as a statue, his face as expressionless as a sphinx.

"Just what are you implying exactly?" Sam asked.  
"I believe I made myself crystal clear," Death intoned. "Dean must go and put Heaven in order by leading the heavenly host and you Sam must take your allotted place as King of Hell."

Dean grimaced sarcastically. "I kinda thought that's what you were going to say but it's NOT on. You can stuff Heaven and Hell, and I don't give a rat's ass about the angels. The whole of Heaven can crumble down into Hell for all I care. Sam is never again setting foot in that infernal torture chamber. So, take your bony ass out of here because this little meeting is over."

"What happens if we refuse?" Sam asked while Dean's mind-voice just about blew him away with its strength.   
§ Sammy, don't even ask. Let them clean up their own messes! §

Death's face took on a hesitant look before he answered. "No-one really knows. All I know is that order must be restored."

"Listen," Dean said trying to calm himself down. "Cas wants to take over Heaven, why not just let him be the big Kahuna? As long as someone is in command that's all that matters, isn't it? Crowley's already ruling Hell, so why are we so important? And if you come out with any "This is your destiny crap", I'll kill you."

§ Dean, § Sam bitched. § You can't kill Death. §  
§ There's a first time for everything Sammy! § Sam rolled his eyes.

"So just let me get this straight. You want me to go up to Heaven, present myself as the new Michael and wait for all the angels to come running to kiss my ass. As far as I know, Raphael is doing his own thing up there. He's already got Cas trying to take his place, just why would he move over for little old me?"

"The angels would pledge their allegiance to you as Michael's heir."

Dean laughed out loud at what Death was proposing. "Angels have been trying to gank my ass for a while now and you're saying they're just going to let me take control of Heaven. You're a little delusional there, dude."

"I did not say it would be easy, Dean, but it's your destin….! "

"I said not to mention that word," Dean cautioned, pissed.

Sam had been quietly brooding while Dean was raging on at Death.

"There's no way we could do as you ask even if we wanted to, “ he interrupted. “Raphael, Cas and Crowley could tear us apart with a snap of their fingers. We could never defeat them. They're angels, for Pete's sake and Crowley's no sub-par demon. He's the king of Hell."

"You underestimate yourselves," Death insisted. "Your powers are more potent than you can imagine. You must simply accept them. If you stand together, nothing will be able to stop you. Did Dean give you any help in getting out of Hell, Sam?"

Sam shared a glance with his brother and sighed.   
"When Dean put his hand on my shoulder my power exploded like a bomb and took out a whole row of demons."

Death pursed his lips. "Dean's power is just at the initial stage. Just think what your combined powers can do when he has mastered his own. However, I will give you time to think it over, " he said, disappearing instantly from sight, leaving the two boys shocked and numb with how complicated everything had become.

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue.  
:::::::::::::  
"We're well and truly screwed," Dean said angrily, all his bravado coming back now that Death had taken himself off.

He passed a hand despondently over his face but his eyes, when he turned his head back to look at Sam, were filled with defiance.

Sam was studying him; he didn't need to use his telepathy to understand what his big brother was thinking. Dean’s expressive face told him he was well and truly pissed.

"That's it Sam," Dean spat out. "Enough is enough!"

Dean was a hunter; the life was in his blood; it's what he did best but he was at the end of his tether. Sam had just gotten his soul back; only a shaky wall was holding back the hell-memories and no-one could foresee the consequences if it crumbled.

Sam had already put it under pressure coming into Hell to save him, he wasn't going to put his little brother in any more danger. Sam's well-being came before everything!  
He had no wish to be Heaven's general and he certainly had no intention of letting Sam become king of friggin' Hell!  
They’d forget all about these newly discovered powers and pretend Death had never spoken to them today.

He could feel Sam's telepathic support as he intercepted his brother's mental anger. Heaven and Hell could fix their own problems, he and Sam would lay low, away from this freaking mess.  
Castiel and Crowley could wear themselves out trying to get into Purgatory for all he cared.

"Sam, we're having no more truck with any of this. We're just gonna yank ourselves out of the picture. What Death's asking us to do is way out of our league, powers or no powers. He'll just have to find someone else to do his dirty work for him."

Sam nodded his agreement. "Yeah, Dean. We're hunters, not omnipotent beings. If Crowley and Castiel open the gates of Purgatory, we'll worry about it then. For all we know, they might never manage to do it."

"You said it, bro," Dean replied. " It's the Big Boss' job to oversee the whole Creation thing. It's time he showed his face and got his affairs in order."

"Where do you think God is?" Sam asked.  
Dean scowled, irritated. "Your guess is as good as mine but I'm quite sure he's up to date on everything." He looked around furtively. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's listening in to us right now!"

Sam rolled his eyes." I'm sure he's got better things to do than eavesdrop on us, Dean."  
"You think? At this point I wouldn't discount anything! Anyway, we're out of here. Sammy. The Impala is angel and devil-proofed, Bobby has seen to that and our ribs still have the engravings that keep us off the angel radar.   
We're gonna take a little holiday. I hear Mexico is nice this time of year. I'm up for some sun, siesta and senoritas!"

 

"Dean, are you sure this is the right thing to do? Pull out of everything." Sam was beginning to feel a wave of doubt lapping at him despite his earlier words.

"Damn right it is, Sammy! We've done enough. Let them find some other stooges to fight their battles for them!" 

"But what if the C's…..."

"Who Cares! If they can't get their hands on your soul then they won't have the main ingredient to open the doors, and they don't know about the back ones into Purgatory. All they can do is run around like headless chickens looking.   
Maybe something'll happen to throw a spanner in the works: Maybe God will show up? Meanwhile you and I Sammy are goin' south."

 

Dean fired up the Impala while Sam glanced back at where Bobby, Meg and her demon followers stood waiting.  
"What about Bobby and Meg?"

"The less we say about what's happened and about where we're going the better. Bobby will be safer knowing nothing. We'll get a message back to him eventually."

Sam settled back in the seat. He was still drained from his soul- experience in Hell and quite willing for Dean to take command of their lives for the moment.   
He was so relieved to have him back that he didn't care what they did or where they went, as long as his big brother was happy and they were together.

§Sammy, thanks for coming to get me…. § Dean's mind-voice washed over Sam.

§Did you think I wouldn’t? § Sam sent back.

§Not for a minute! §

§I'd always come for you, Dean. §

§I know, Sam.§

§Would you have come for me, Dean? §

§Silly question, Sammy! §

§You haven't answered though.§ Sam insisted.

§To the ends of the Earth and beyond, Sasquatch! §  
Sam huffed affectionally before closing his eyes, tired after all that had happened. 

Dean smiled as their telepathic bond kept them woven tightly to each other even as he drove and Sam slept.

The End


End file.
